


This Thing with Feathers

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Grief is the Thing with Feathers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 战后，罗契重建自己的生活。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 22





	This Thing with Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [This Thing with Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232129) by [ridgeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline)



做这一行久了，你只需要看别人一眼，就知道谁是叛徒。真的，所有的痕迹都在那里，就在他们的脸上——闪烁的眼神，紧绷的嘴唇，汗水在皮肤上凹积的湿痕，一切都在泄露秘密：他们曾经背叛了某个人，或者某个事物，并且为之内疚，为之恐惧，知道自己已然为命运下了判决。叛徒，一条狗，一只老鼠，肮脏发臭的东西，路边扔着的麻袋里面伸出来的两只脚。无人垂怜，无人哀悼，无人记得。

自从和伊欧菲斯在尼佛迦德宫殿再次见面之后，罗契经历了以下的阶段：和松鼠党的前领袖互相嘲讽，交换无害而老套的威胁，漠然地无视对方，进行一两次认真的拳斗，然后醉醺醺地扭打着进了伊欧菲斯的房间，最后上了床。简单，老套，毫不让人意外。过了一段时间之后，某一天，罗契在地板上醒来，赤裸着，满身斑斑点点的淤青和抓痕，伊欧菲斯依然在床上睡着，蜷缩着，背抵着墙壁，活像他还在帐篷里面。罗契挠了挠头发，看着地板，依然搞不懂事情怎么就成了这样。

事实是，每一次他看向伊欧菲斯，每一次伊欧菲斯转过头来，瞪着他，发出一句空洞的威胁；每一次罗契用舌头和手指打开伊欧菲斯的身体，看着他因为愉悦和羞辱带来的愤怒而颤抖——罗契都能看到那些痕迹：闪烁的眼神，紧绷的嘴唇，汗水在干燥的皮肤上留下的湿痕；吞咽下一口唾沫的时候，瘦瘦的喉头颤动。 _叛徒。_

_你背叛了谁，才能离开森林和发臭的山洞，穿着漂亮的新衣服，和尼佛迦德人谈论政治？_

罗契知道答案。

因为这些日子里面，他也害怕看镜子。

所以罗契能做的事情就是这样：他遗忘，他喝酒，他参加漫长的会议，他尽力协助泰莫利亚的重建；他保持单身，因为这样一来，如果他非得在半夜惊醒，至少没人能听到他的尖叫。

他尽力不去看镜子和湖水中自己的倒影。

他猜伊欧菲斯也是一样。该死的自恋狂。

大多数罗契认识的人都没能熬过那三场漫长的战争，而如今活下来的人，脸上多少都带着那些痕迹。他们已经做出了交易，现在不得不带着标记生活。有些人是老鼠，有些人是狗；有些人的良心上有了擦不掉的污点，有些人的双手上沾满了同样擦不掉的血迹。

现在我们全部都得生活在一起，心知肚明你是个谋杀犯，你是个强奸犯，你是个叛徒；你为了救你心爱的人，献出了一切，包括别人的爱人和别人的孩子。

罗契已经太老，太疲倦，太嫉世愤俗，已经可以心安理得地接受这样的结果。

有时他会在尼佛迦德宫殿的大厅里面看着恩希尔，看他摆出那些庄严的小表演，知道自己在看着独角兽一样珍稀的东西。尼佛迦德皇帝属于一个正在迅速灭亡的种族： _国王。_ 他是仅剩的那几个了。

_因为我早已失去了我的国王，所以所有人也失去了他们的——很快，这个世界不会再有新的国王了。_

罗契在这个念头里面找到了奇怪的安慰。

所以他一次次回到尼佛迦德的宫殿，一次次地回到伊欧菲斯的床上，一次次地迷失在情欲和折磨和厌弃和羞辱和狂怒和空虚之中。精灵不断地、固执地在他身上留下痕迹，用牙齿或者指甲，像是某种新的记载。和罗契一样，伊欧菲斯没有妻子，没有孩子，没有后继者；他们也是正在灭亡的种族。一些人必须死去，这样新的世界才不会记得太多不应该被记住的事情。一个新的世界必须从这里诞生，没有仇恨，没有哀悼。

反正很快——或迟或早，他们都会死去。无人垂怜，无人哀悼，无人记得。

_所以，这也没关系。你可以活下去，带着羞耻和痛楚，带着活在你记忆里面的所有死者。_

在这样的关系进入第六年的时候，有一天晚上，罗契醒来，惊讶地发现自己依然活着，而且没有躺在地板上。他缓慢地坐了起来，什么都没有做，什么都感觉不到，只是呼吸。在黑暗中，他看着伊欧菲斯的后背——瘦削，疤痕累累，对着他崭露无遗。伊欧菲斯的身体正在因为呼吸而缓慢地起伏，依然温暖，依然活着。有一会儿，在这个已经越来越旧的房间里面，伊欧菲斯显得疲倦，显得脆弱，在等待着一个结局，只是这个结局迟迟不肯降临。如今他被困在了这里，不知道应该做什么。

_你尽力了，_ 罗契想， _我们都是。_

他躺了下去，转过身，面对伊欧菲斯，想着曾经发生过的一切事情。

罗契睡着了。

FIN


End file.
